wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Sullivan Glave
Academic and Professional Career Tierney MacDonough came to Hogwarts in the 70’s and was sorted into Slytherin. Despite not studying very hard he did exceptionally well at school due to his high level of raw talent, demonstrating enough proficiency to even ‘tweak’ spells, adding his own personal touch to his casting. He was also discovered to be a fairly powerful Legilimens. Because of his incredible record and exceptional abilities he was offered a position to train as an Unspeakable, a top agent of the Ministry of Mysteries. During this training his abilities continued to grow rapidly. He discovered talents as both a neuromancer (magic involving the brain), and chronomancer (magic involving time). He flew through his training and started his career as an Unspeakable. Due to his proficiency with neuromancy and chronomancy Tierney attempted to create a spell that would allow the Ministry’s interrogation of Death Eaters to be far more effective by both slowing time and weakening the mind’s defenses. His idea was to make Legilimens and other mind probing techniques more accurate than they were known to be. However, something went wrong and one of his spell ingredients, a time turner, exploded, sending him into a time loop which, due to his expertise at chronomancy, he was able to escape, but at a cost. Having exited the temporal anamoly, Tierney found himself in a strange location with almost no memory. Unbeknownst to him, the time loop had changed his body entirely, de-aging him in the process. He had no idea where he was, when he was, or who he was. His only clue was the broken time turner he had in his hand. Looking up he noticed the names of the streets he happened to be on- the intersection of Sullivan Street and Glave Road. He decided to go by Sullivan Glave, at least until his unfortunate amnesia subsided. Being a young boy on the streets was rough, but it is far harder for someone who had almost no memory. Luckily, a kind wizard family took him in and raised him as their own. Eventually, he attended Hogwarts...again. This time, he was sorted into Gryffindor. He excelled at his studies, in fact, he did even better, for this was his second time around. He graduated with excellent marks and was again asked to train as an Unspeakable. Using his talents with neuromancy, he successfully recovered his memories. He found that his former self, agent Tierney MacDonough, has been declared dead, and Sullivan decided to keep it that way, but his personal flair would be his undoing. Having regained his memories he began once more using his personal ‘tweaks’ while casting, and a particularly astute Unspeakable, Professor Fate, noticed the uncanny resemblance in his casting. The professor confronted Sullivan and he admitted his true identity. Personal Life Sullivan is not a morning person and definitely needs his coffee. Sullivan is trans. This fact is not well known at the school. He is a good singer, but has terrible handwriting. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Professors